Mafia Nights
by RazorLike
Summary: Sonia was abou to turn off the TV and have another cup of coffe, when she heared the door opening slowly. Judjing from the cigarette's smell, it was Matt."You're late again..." Light MattxMello, rated due to bloody conditions and Mello's "bad"words


It was late at night and Sonia had nothing to do but watching a stupid soap opera...Her friends and roomates, Matt and Mello were out again, Mafia buisness. Sonia always had a hard time when the two best friends and lovers were out there, God nows in what condition, fighting with God knows who. But orders were orders. She had to stay inside, spying for Mello and hacking for Matt. Well, not that Sonia didn't know that rules can be reformed, or even broken. It was just that they were _Mello's _orders, a fact that set them something like God's laws. No thought of them beeing broken.

By the time Sonia was about to turn the TV close and have another cup of cofee and some more hours of spying, the door opened slowly. Judjing from the faint smell of smoke that filled her nares, Sonia was sure that the person that entered was Matt. Oh, how many times had she informed Matt how dangerous his habit was...But, of course he hadn't listen to her. The only answer she had received was a small smile on the corners of the gamer's/hacher's lips.

"Well, you're late again, Matt"she informed him and turned her whole body to face her friend. She screamed loudly in his sight.

"MATT! OH MY GOD, MATT!!!" and she jumped from her chair to the floor on where Matt was. His ususally cooper hair was now covered with a much deeper red colour of blood. His tainted orange googles were pushed on the top of his head, though almost broken. A small river of blood was running from his lips, dripping to his neck. His lit cigarette was standing still betwin his lips, now soaked in blood...useless...

"Who...who did this to you..?Matty...?" Sonia whispered in horror as she helped Matt sit back on the floor.

The redhead was pale, even though his skin was never painted in much more than a pale pink colour. His eyes shuttered close as he tried to breathe. "Mafia troubles...Don't let Mello know, he'll kill them..." Matt whispered, his cigarette fell from his lips as he leaned down and vomited harshly on the floor, soaking his jeans and boots. Sonia breathed in relief, though. His vomit had no cooper colour in it, means he handn't had any inner woonds.

He huged him from his soulders and heleped him up. "C'm on, let's go to the bathroom. Are you hurt?" she questioned as he lead them to the bathroom and positioned Matt on the bathtub.

The gamer nodded "They just hit me a bit hard, the shot in the air. I shot back, but some other guys burst out..." he them smirked and placed a finger on his chest. "They didn't let me go till they finally gave me a good shot..." he whispered and pulled his palm from is chest, revealing a deep red colour.

Sonia breathed through her clunched teeth and unziped Matt's vest. A _"god shot"_ was barely enough to describe the accurate damage the bullet had done : Not close enough to shot Matt's right lung, not far enough from it to block the bleeding and pain both. Professional job...

"If Mello finds out about this-"

"Sonia, no." Matt cut her words off. "He'd killed them for hurting me." he reminded her.

Sonia couldn't hold back a glare of hatred as he lightly brushed her fingers meerely far from the woond. "The'd deserved it." she coldly said. "I gotta pull the bullet out." she told Matt, but his eyes grew wide and he traped his friend's hands, preventing her from touching him.

"I can do it myself." he said and tried to touch the woond, but he whimpered in pain.

"You gotta be mad or something. You can't even stop your hands from shaking, Matt. I wil-" she was cut off again by the bathroom's door that slamed on the door behind it.

Mello steped in the bathroom in shock. "Matt...what the Hell happened to you?" he whispered and got closer to the bathtub Matt was laid in. He mildly pushed Sonia away and took Matt's hands in his. "What asshole dared to hurt you?" he asked again, his voice a deathly icy whisper that made Sonia's blood freez in her veins. She knew so well this tone...

"Nothing to worry about, Mells...Just another small fight betwin friends..." Matt pretented to be cool and calm, but his voice was hardly shaking, like his body.

Mello cuped Matt's chin and made him stare at in his eyes, Blue oceans meeting Green forests. "Don't lie to me, Matt, you know you can't. What friend would do this to you?" Mello whispered and looked with pain in his blue eyes Matt's hurt chest and face.

"Mafia troubles." Sonia hissed and Stared at Mello.

"Thanks a lot,Sonia..." Matt muttered tartly.

"You're welcome..." Sonia answered at the same tone.

"Stop you two." Mello stoped the light fighting, he then turned his full attention to Matt. "The bullet's still in there?" he questioned.

Matt nodded 'yes', don't trusting his voice to sound steady.

"You know I have to get it out, now, don't you?" Mello said, not expecting an answer. Matt new it as well as he did himself.

"Sonia, I'll need the First Aid Kit" Melo ordered and Sonia disapeared in the next room.

Mello tear apart a piece of a towel and gave it to Matt, who make it thicker and pushed it in his mouth, almost chewing it with his teeth. He didn't want to burst his pain on Mello, even though he knew Mello would accept it.

Mello was holding his knife tightly. He had done that before to himself. It was something extremelly different to do that to Matt, the person he mostly loved. "Ready?" he asked the redhead, who nodded, his eyes sparkling with fear.

Mello tear Matt's flesh with the knife to make the whole biger, and then dig with the sharp item in his lover's chest.

Matt was tightly clunching his teeth, gasping tesperatelly despite the pain.

Mello let the knife fell on the bathroom's floor and ungloved his hands. "Sonia, the Kit!" he screamed as he saw blood dripping from the fresh cut on Matt's chest.

Sonia burst in the bathroom holding the Kit, and she tried to hold back both the Kit and a loud cry as she saw her best friend bleeding.

Mello looked at Matt who was misted and panting, his eyes tightly closed, sweat mixing with his own blood.

Mello caressend his lover's forehead and leaned in to peck his lips. "I'm sorry" he muttered and dived his fingers on the cut, searching for the bullet.

The scream was heared despite the towel that was filling Matt's mouth, but the bullet was finally on Mello's palm, soaked in Matt's blood.

"Here, take." Sonia gave him a darning needle and some cotton, and Mello sew up Matt's chest with quick movements. Some plaster was put on the cut after that, iodin after.

When the whole operetion was over, Mello pulled the towel from inside Matt's mouth.

The redhead was almost passed out when he stared at Mello with his green eyes blare. "Is it over already...?" he made it to breathe.

"Yeah, it is..." Melo whispered and caressed Matt's cheeck lovingly. "Here, you need a bath...' he said and turned the tap on, letting the cool water fall on his lover's body. He undressed him slowly, taking care of other bruises and small cuts, his face getting more and more serious.

When Matt was finally clean, he wraped him with another towel and helped him up, helped him out of the bathroom and finally helped him in bed.

Sonia came in when Matt had fallen asleep in Mello's arms. "So, now what?" she whispered ans sat next to Mello on the bed.

"Now...What you think I should do?" Mello surprised her with his question.

Sonia stared frozen at Mello. "You're asking for _my_ advice? Wow, this should be reported in Gines, Mells..." she said and laughed sarcastically.

"Sonia..." Mello glared her. "I know I don't ask for your advices that often, but when I do, _please_ answer me." he finally said.

"You should have said 'Iknow I _never_ ask for your advice' to be persise..." Sonia mocked again, but then her face returned to a more serious expression. "Matt doesn't want you to do something. He told me that I shouldn't tell you what happened in order to prevent...well, them."

Mello's jaw droped. He then smirked and turned to rufle Matt's hair.

"But. Mello...I know why he do this. He doesn't want you to get hurt..." Sonia mumbled ans rested her hand on Mello's shoulder, and the blond turned his eyes to her.

"He loves you..." she said and smiled.

"I know he does, I love him too and he knows..." Mello whispered and leaned down to press his lips on Matts, he then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sonia asked, although she new the answer.

Mello let her see is smirk before he got out the room. "I'm going to show those bastards that whoever touches my Matty deserves to die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, in a small blind alley, five shots wre heared, four of them find their aim. Four guys fell down on the dirty fround with their blood dripping down.

A thin blood, barelly seen in the darkness due to his black leather clothind, was smilling despite his gun. He had donne it already...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonia was about to call the blond for third time that night. Matt was still sleeping, tired from the operation, but she was concerned about the hot headed Mello that was outside. She had begged him not to go, not at the same night at least. But no, the great Mello never hears anybody...

Sonia placed her head on her hands, staring at the empty camera in frond of her, her mind drifting away again. Where was he..?

He entered the room, his faint smell of chocolate enfolding the room.

He answered with a soft "Everything's done" to Sonia's questioning gaze and then sliped into Matt and his room.

Matt wasn't sleeping. His blare eyes were fixed on Mello when the latter enetered. "So, you killed them..." Matt stated.

"I did..." Mello admitted and sat up on the matress, giving Matt a small smile. Matt seemed upset and scaned Mello from head to toe. "I'm fine Matt..." Mello set Matt's mind at rest and pecked lightly his lips.

Matt winched and held back a gasp.

Mello pulled back and stared at his lover. "Does it hurt?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

"Just a little bit...I'm ok." Matt lulled him.

Mello gave him a painfull glare and huged him. He breathed heavilly against Matt's neck, releasing his fear on his lover's body.

"Sh...sh....it's ok now..." Matt's voice came soft in the blond's ears like a caress.

"I know, I know...I was just so afraid of losing you, Matty..." Mello breathed and touched lightly Matt's chest. His heart was beating steadilly underneath his fingertips.

"You'll never lose me. I'll be right _here_" he said calmly and pulled away to place his fingers on Mello's temle. "...here..." he run his fingers on Mello's eyes "...here..." he placed his palm on the blond's chest, right on his heart.

"And here..." Mello whispered and pulled Matt into a soft kiss, cuping the redhead's hand with his own, the other hand tangled in his cooper hair as he was leading him into the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Another sweet Matt x Mello. I hope you'll like it, guys ^^**_

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing (T_T)**_

_**I'm so sorry, this time I'm sure you'll find mistakes. I didn't sent this story to my Beta, I've already send her 5 other stories!!! God, she must be very pissed, there's a lot work to be done. I'm sorry, Beta...**_

_**So, due to the fact that Beta doesn't have time(it's my fault, I'm sooo sorry!!!), I'm gonna publish this story without her pricelles help. But I wanna consecrate this story to her, it's the only way to say a great "THANKS!!!" to my Beta for everything she has done to help me!!!  
**_

_**~RazorLike~**_


End file.
